The Girl who lived: Hollie Potter and The Chamber of Secrets
by Bookwormry
Summary: Sequel to Hollie Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. Hollie Potter is back for her second year of Hogwarts. After best and worse summer of her life, she's hoping for a much quieter year than her first. Only, someone or something isn't going to let that happen.
1. Summertime Sadness

**Author's note: Hello! Ah! I'm so excited for this! But, I feel like I should warn you, this fic is going to be a lot darker then Sorcerer's Stone. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch.1: Summertime Sadness

It's been nearly four weeks since I've been at Hogwarts. Four weeks and not a single letter from anyone, not even Professor McGonagall. She didn't come bursting into the house like she promised either. Four miserable weeks, and everyone has forgotten me. At first, I thought maybe they were busy, or their owl got delayed, but nothing has come. I can't send them a letter, because Uncle Vernon put a padlock on Hedwig's cage, when I was sleeping one night. I'm just heartbroken that they could do that to me. I really thought I've found people that actually care about me, but I guess not.

My sadness, has only been increased by the Dursleys. They have been treating me, worse than ever. My only friends I have are my cat, Matilda and Hedwig, my owl. The poor things are locked up in my room, with no fresh air.

* * *

I pet Hedwig, as she hooted against the cage.

"Third time this week!" Uncle Vernon roared from my doorway, "If you can't control that bloody owl, it'll have to go!"

"She bored." I explained, "She's use to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"

"Do I look stupid?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"That depends, do you want an honest answer, or-"

"Why, I outta-" Uncle Vernon shook his fist at me.

"Sweetheart! Breakfast is ready!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice echoed through the house.

He stepped back, glaring at me, and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

I went to the breakfast table after Uncle Vernon was a safe distance away from me. Aunt Petunia gave me a piece of toast. She didn't like the bit of extra weight I put on while I was at Hogwarts. I've already lost it, but she still insists I be on a diet.

"I want more bacon!" Dudley demanded.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said, staring lovingly at Dudley, "We must build you up while we've got the chance. . . I don't like the sound of that school food."

I'm pretty sure, he's eating just fine at school, Dudley's so large that his bottom droops over both sides of the kitchen chair.

"Pass the frying pan."

The pan's sitting in front of me, mocking me because I can't have any.

"You've forgotten the magic word." I said, irritated by his rudeness.

Dudley fell out of his chair, Aunt Petunia covered her mouth, horrified, and Uncle Vernon jumped up, boiling with anger.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!" he thundered, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE!"

"I've had enough, you treat me like I'm not good enough, like I'm inhuman, because of my magic!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC! HOW DO YOU LIKE TH-"

 _ **BAM**_

I woke up to Matilda licking my face. Why am I back in bed. What happened? The last thing I remember is Uncle Vernon's are flying towards me, oh. I got up and went into the bathroom attached to my room. I looked at my reflection, he got the left side of my face this time, most of it's black and blue. I pulled out a small first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink. It's nearly empty, I wiped my face with a disinfecting wipe. Hopefully, it doesn't get infected.

Aunt Petunia barged into my room,

"Finally, you lazy good for nothing, thought you could sleep the whole day away did you! Look what you did to your face , why must you cause so many problems. Why can't you be the good girl, you were before. You should be grateful, we took you back after you became a freak and everything! Now stop being such a spoiled brat and help me with dinner."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I sighed.

* * *

The next day Uncle Vernon wouldn't shut up about his stupid dinner party at breakfast. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner, Uncle Vernon is hoping to get a huge order from him. (Uncle Vernon's company makes Drills)

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time." Uncle Vernon said, "We should all be in position at eight o'clock, Petunia you will be-?"

"In the lounge." She said promptly, "Waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, forced smile, "May I take your coat, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" Aunt Petunia cried.

I rolled my eye, trying not to laugh at their obnoxious behavior.

Uncle Vernon lost the cheer in his voice.

"And, you girl?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise, and pretending I don't exist." I said dully.

"Too right, you are!" Uncle Vernon said forcefully, "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way."

I walked out the back door, and laid on the garden bench, staring at the hedges. I bet Hermione, Draco, and Ron are all writing each other having a grand time without me.

I sat up, staring at the hedge, I swear I just saw a pair of big green eyes staring back at me.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" Dudley asked suspicious of me.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire." I deadpanned.

"You c-can't – Dad told you you're not to do m-magic – he said he'll chuck you out of the house – and you don't have anywhere to go – you haven't got any friends to take you in-"

"Jiggery pokery! Hocus-pocus squiggly wiggly-" I commanded in a fierce voice.

"MUUUUUUUMMM!" Dudley howled, dashing back to the house, "She's doing you know what!"

Aunt Petunia knew I really didn't do magic, neither Dudley or the hedge was hurt. Plus, my wand and school things are all locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. I still had to duck as she aimed a soapy frying pan at my head. Then she gave me chores to do, I'm not allowed to eat until they are finished.

Dudley watched me, eating ice cream the whole day. I cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned the roses, and repainted the garden bench. I shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but he said what I've feared all month long, maybe I don't have any friends. Maybe, no one cares about me at all. If only they could see the famous Hollie Potter now, sunburnt, covered in bruises, they wouldn't even recognized me now.

It was after seven o'clock, when Aunt Petunia called me inside,

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Gladly, I moved inside the gleaming kitchen.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" she pointed to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese.

No roast pork or cake with whipped cream and sugared violets for me. I washed my hands and face off. After I finished my pitiful supper, my stomach still grumbled, and Aunt Petunia whisked my plate away,

"Upstairs! Hurry!"

I only reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, girl – one sound -" he threatened me.

I tiptoed into my bedroom, planning on collapsing on my bed from exhaustion.

The only problem was, there's already someone on it.


	2. A House-elf Named Dobby

**Author's note:** **Hey! Sorry for not posting yesterday, my friend that's been in Mexico for a few years, finally came home and she showed up at my house to surprise me. It was awesome, we spent the whole day together, so I had no time to write out a chapter. I hope you can forgive me! Big thank you, to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it!**

* * *

Ch.2: A House-elf Named Dobby

I managed not to let out a blood curdling scream. A little creature, was sitting cross-legged on my bed. It has large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes, the size of tennis balls. I'm sure it's the thing that watched me from the bush earlier. The creature stopped petting my cat and bowed so low that the end of it's long, thin, nose touched the carpet. It's had a dirty brownish pillowcase, with ripped arm and leg holes, covering it's body.

"Hollie Potter!" the creature exclaimed, "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you. Ma'am. . . Such an honor it is. . ."

"Th-thank you. Um. . So what are you exactly?" I asked hopefully not sounding rude.

"Just Dobby, ma'am. Dobby the house-elf." the little creature said.

"Oh. Okay. Hello Dobby. Um, do you think you could come back later, now is not a very good time."

Aunt Petunia's high false laugh echoed from the living room.

Dobby hung his head, and it made me feel really bad.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what you need to tell me?" I said patting my bed encouragingly.

He just sorta burst into very loud tears and I had to calm him down. I ushered him onto my bed, after he managed to control himself.

"You've never been asked to sit down?" I asked, "Why you must not be in very good company."

Dobby began to shake his head, but he jumped up and began to beat himself with my lamp.

"Don't! What in the world are you doing?" I grabbed it from him.

"Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am." the elf said, looking cross-eyed now, "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family ma'am."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves ma'am. Dobby is a house-elf bound to serve one house and one family forever."

"I take it, they don't know you're here do they?"

He shuddered,

"Oh no. Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you. If they ever knew-"

"Why would you have to hurt yourself?"

"Dobby is always having to punish himself for something ma'am. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments. . ."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"A house-elf must be sent free ma'am. And the family will never set Dobby free. . . Dobby will serve the family until he dies, ma'am."

"Wow. I'm sorry Dobby. The Dursley's seem almost like humans compared to what you live with. Can I do anything for you, sweetie? I have some wizard money stashed somewh-"

Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Please." I whispered frantically, "Please, be quiet. If the Dursley's hear, they won't be happy with me."

"Hollie Potter asks if she can help Dobby. . . Dobby has heard so many good things about Hollie Potter, but Dobby has never experienced such kindness from a witch."

"How did you hear of me?" I asked.

"One of my masters is very fond of Hollie Potter, ma'am. Master always spoke highly of you, and how your eye's remind him of emeralds sparkling in the sunlight."

I blushed, it's got to be someone around my age, if not, that would be kind of creepy.

"Dobby who is your master, you speak of, is it someone I know?"

"Dobby can not say ma'am. Dobby has spoken too much already."

"Well, who ever they are, they give me far too much credit. I'm not that great, I'm not even top of my class, that's Hermione, she's bril-"

I stopped, thinking of her, hurt my chest, I miss her so much.

"Hollie Potter is humble and modest." Dobby stared at me in awe, "She speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?"

Dobby covered his abnormally large ears, and moaned,

"Ah, speak not the name, ma'am."

"Sorry!" I apologized, "My bad, I know lot's of people don't like it. My best friend Ron always-"

I stopped again, thinking of him felt even worse, than thinking of Hermione.

"Dobby has heard from one of his masters." he said horsely, "That Hollie Potter has met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago. . . And she has escaped once again."

"Well, yeah I mean I had help, from my friends, Dr-"

I couldn't even finish Draco's name without feeling a terrible sadness wash over me. He was my first friend and even he abandoned me.

Dobby began to cry again, dabbing his face with the corner of his grubby pillowcase.

He gasped, "Hollie Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! Dobby has come to warn Hollie Potter. Hollie Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!"

"What? Dobby that's mad! It's all that's keeping me from throwing myself out of the window. Dobby my family, hates me. I don't belong with them. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no." Dobby squeaked, "Hollie Potter must stay where she is safe-"

"I'm not safe Dobby! I'm afraid, no matter how hard I try not to be. What if Uncle Vernon get's mad again? I'm safest at Hogwarts!" I tried to explain.

"No, if she goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."

"Why?"

"There is a plot, Hollie Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year." Dobby trembled all over.

"Who plotting it?" I asked at once.

Dobby made a strange sound, then banged his head against the wall.

"Stop! Don't hurt yourself!" I dragged him away from the wall, "You can't tell me. I understand, but why are you warning me? Oh no, please tell me it's not Vol- -sorry- You-Know-Who, just shake your head."

Slowly Dobby shook his head,

"Not- not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ma'am."

Dobby looked wide eyed at me, like he was trying to give me a hint.

"He doesn't have, a brother, or a son, something like that does he?"

Dobby shook his head no.

"Um okay. Well let me think." I closed my eyes going over everything he's told me.

"Who could make horrible things happen at Hogwarts? It'd have to be a teacher or a student wouldn't it? Quirrell was one of his followers, but he's dead now. There can't possible be more followers around the school."

Dobby looked at me, startled at my train of thought.

"Dobby, you don't leave your house very often, do you?"

He shook his head, his eye's wider than ever.

"Dobby, it's one of your masters isn't it?" I guessed.

Dobby immediately started to hit himself with my lamp again, making ear splitting yelps.

Uncle Vernon came thundering down the hall,

"Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

I stuffed Dobby in my closet.

"What-the-devil-are-you-doing?" Uncle Vernon said through gritted teeth.

"Pretending I don't exist, remember." I said, playing stupid.

"You're doing a bloody awful job of it! One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl!" he stomped flat-footed from the room.

"See, what it's like here?" I pulled Dobby from the closet, "I'll be fine at Hogwarts, Dobby. What could be worse than last year? It's the only place I've got- got friends, I think."

"Friends who don't even write to Hollie Potter?" Dobby said slyly.

Ice filled my veins,

"How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"Dobby did it for the best-"

He pulled a huge stack of envelopes from the inside of his pillowcase. I recognized all the handwritings.

"But, what I don't understand is, why Professor McGonagall hasn't come to get me. She said she would if I didn't answer my letters."

"Dobby knows, Dobby took care of it."

"You opened my mail? That. Is. Illegal."

"Just the first's ones, Dobby has only answered the Professors, so she doesn't take Hollie Potter from safety."

"How would you be able to copy my handwriting or what to say to sound like me?"

"Do not be angry with Dobby, ma'am." he held up a light pink book with the word diary written in sparkles.

I'm very familiar with the book, it's my dairy! It went missing when I returned from the Dursleys, I figured it got put in my trunk with my school things.

"How dare you Dobby, that is private." I whispered, shaking from anger.

"Dobby will not tell what he has read in Hollie Potters writings. Dobby didn't even tell the Professor about the many hearts you have around the words 'Cedric Diggory'."

I turned bright red, head-to-toe, I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

"Dobby, you better give me my things back now, you know I'm really disappointed in you."

Dobby hung his head, I took advantage of that and tackled him, grabbing my diary from his grasp. He quickly got away, clutching my letters tightly to his chest.

"Dobby, give me my letters!"

"Hollie Potter will have them, ma'am. If she gives Dobby, her word that she will not return to Hogwarts. Say you won't go back!"

I put my best poker face on.

"I promise." I lied to him, "Now give me my letters."

"Dobby does not detect the truth in Hollie Potter's voice. Is the great Hollie Potter, lying to Dobby?"

"No." I lied again.

"Hollie Potter must make a vow not to go back, or Dobby will have no choice."

Before I could stop him, Dobby managed to run out of the bedroom and he sprinted down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen after him and my stomach disappeared.

Aunt Petunia's lovely cake was floating up near the ceiling.

"No." I whispered, "They will murder me."

"Hollie Potter must make an unbreakable vow, that she will not return to Hogwarts."

"No. I don't even know what that is."

" Then, Dobby must do it, for Hollie Potter's own good."

The cake smashed to the ground, whipped cream and sugar violets flew everywhere. With a cracking sound, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the living room. _This is the day I die_ , I thought to myself.

Everyone burst into the kitchen, they all saw me covered in sticky bits of cake. Uncle Vernon played it off to the Mason's and I thought maybe I wouldn't get in as much trouble. Unfortunately, a giant barn owl swooped in the house and dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head. She ran from the house screaming bloody murder. Her husband informed us that she is mortally afraid of birds and he didn't appreciate the joke the Dursleys were trying to pull. It's safe to say, Uncle Vernon, didn't get the deal he wanted.

Whoops.

Uncle Vernon cornered me, with a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

He ripped the letter open, reading aloud.

It wasn't anyone on their way to rescue me. It was the ministry of magic, informing me that anymore spell casting in the house and I'd be expelled. Great, I was nice to that stupid house-elf and he's mostly ruined my life. If I see him again, he'll be very sorry.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school." he hissed, grinning, "Forgot to mention it. . Slipped your mind, I daresay."

He grabbed me by my hair, making me eye level with him.

"Well, I've got news for you, girl. . . I'm locking you up. . You're never going to that school again. . . Never. . . And if you try and magic yourself out – they'll expel you." laughing like a maniac, he dragged me back to my room.

"Professor McGonagall will come get me, when I don't show up for school! Then, you'll be sorry!"

"When you're taken care of, we'll move. I have business opportunities in the States, they won't find us there."

He locked me inside my room, after giving me more bruises to add to my rapidly growing collection. Matilda tried her best to defend me, hissing and giving Uncle Vernon a nasty scratch on his arm.

I heard him tell Aunt Petunia, he couldn't wait for that animal to die, I'm not sure if he meant Matilda or me. I cuddled my cat, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Uncle Vernon put bars in my windows, and nailed two by fours over my door, leaving only a small gap at the bottom for food. A slice of bread is slid under my door, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon, military rations, Uncle Vernon called it. At least I have enough food for Hedwig and Matilda, for now. After three days of nothing but bread, even the dry cat food started looking appetizing. When, I got out of bed on the fourth day, half a bag of m&m's were squeezed through the slot in my door. I know it wasn't Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. I ate them slowly, savoring each one. They weren't nutritional, but the sugar boosted my mood. I can think clearly about my situation for the first time.

So, I can't do magic, i'll get expelled, but they would change their minds, if I told them I was in a life threatening situation, wouldn't they? I could just wait it out, someone is bound to come looking for me, after I don't show up for school. Since, thankfully my friends have not abandoned me, like I feared before. Dobby can't pretend to be me much longer anyway, I have my diary back. I just don't think I can last another eight weeks like this. I feel awful already and it's only been four days.

I have to think of something! Hogwarts has ruined me for muggle thinking, why think of anything else, when magic is a quick fix of everything. I know all the magic answers to my problems, the Dursley's are even betting on me to use the magic way of breaking out. If I want out of here, I'm going to have to stop thinking like a witch, and more like a muggle.

I dusted off one of my favorite Nancy Drew books, I haven't touched it in nearly a year.

I'm going to break out of here, the good old fashioned muggle way.


	3. Rescue

**Author's note: Hey! I hope you all are having a great day! Thanks for the reviews, I love them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ch.3 Rescue

The first thing I learned how to do, was unlock locks, using a hairpin. I grabbed a few from my bathroom and began to unlock Hedwig's cage. It took me a long time, but finally I heard the lock give several snapping sounds and I pulled it off. Hedwig was ecstatic, she's able to stretch her wings for the first time in weeks. She flew around the room so many times, I lost count. Matilda seemed happy her sister was free too, she rubbed herself all over Hedwig, and offered her one of her fake mice.

The next thing on my list was finding a way out of this place. I tried to get the bars off my window, but they wouldn't budge. I heard the Dursleys talking about something, so I laid on the floor, listening to their loud voices. They were arguing about going out for dinner.

"Vernon, we've had these reservations since march, we can't just cancel."

"We can't leave that thing alone in our house!"

"Oh come dad, she can't go anywhere, you locked her up too well." Dudley added, siding with Aunt Petunia.

"Dudleykins is right honey, if she was going to leave she would have by now."

Finally, Uncle Vernon agreed to leave, and I watched them out the window. As soon as they were down the road, I quickly unlocked my bedroom door. The two-by-fours are too close together for me to squeeze through, but I think Hedwig can.

"Hedwig." I called, "I need you to squeeze through the opening and go to Ron, okay. Stay there, they will take care of you. Whatever you do, don't come back here. One of the kitchens windows should be open, Aunt Petunia likes to air the house out, when it's nice outside."

She nuzzled my neck and gave out a enthusiastic screech. She got herself under the bottom board and disappeared down the hallway. After I saw her fly by my window, I examined the boards covering the doorframe. The bottom board isn't as straight as the others, and it has the biggest gap. I put on the thickest pair of shoes I own. I kicked the bottom board until it gave away on one side, and I pushed it away. My right ankle gave out, when I bashed it against the doorframe.

I threw a bag of my possessions into the hallway, Matilda followed after them. All that's left is for me to shimmy my way out to freedom. Halfway through, I got stuck, unable to move in either direction. I thrashed around, I'm not going to get out of here like this. I breathed a few times, calming myself. I exhaled all my air, sucked my tummy in, and I slowly wiggled my body free. I can taste the freedom now! I placed Matilda in the main part of my bag, zipping her mostly inside, and slowly descended the stairs. It still hurts to walk on my right leg.

I've got to hurry, I don't know when the Dursleys plan on being back. I grabbed a random box of food from the pantry, shoving it in my side pockets. I pulled my hairpin out and unlocked the cupboard under the stairs, to get my trunk. I just opened the cupboard door when I heard the car pull up. Quickly, I hid in the small space, and I heard them laughing at something Dudley said. Their footsteps faded into the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief, I have to leave my trunk, maybe I can get an adult to get it later. I have to get out of here before they find my room empty. I quietly left the cupboard, and ran straight into Uncle Vernon.

He turned a darker shade of purple,

"Petunia! It's out!"

I ducked under him, and he grabbed the back of my neck. He had a crazy look in his eye and I began to rapidly lose oxygen. I grabbed his arm and the lights began to flicker rapidly. So much for the muggle approach. Uncle Vernon puff up, he released me, and started to scream. His body looked like a giant parade balloon as it broke through the ceiling. I caught a glimpse of Aunt Petunia and Dudley's shocked faces, as I ran out the door.

I fled the house, ignoring my lame ankle, and I ran until I could no longer see Privet Drive. I slowed down when I got to a biking path. I limped along the trail until the sunlight receded and night started to trickle in. I stopped for the night in a patch of trees. I fed Matilda some of the cat food I packed. I grabbed the smashed pack of crackers, from the side of my bag, and gobbled them up. My stomach still rumbled uncomfortably, after my meager meal. I watched shooting stars shot across the sky. I closed my eyes and wished that I had a proper family. A mother, I could talk to about anything and she'd love me no matter what, and father who would come to my Quidditch games, and brag about me to anyone who would listen. That would be wonderful, but I'm not one of the lucky ones, I guess. The shooting star that I wished on, did not disappear like the others. It seems to be getting closer and weaving madly around in the air. Great, I think I just wasted my wish on an airplane. I hope it's not going to crash, the light was nearly over head now. Actually, It's too small to be an airplane, maybe it's a UFO. If witches and wizards exist, then surely, aliens do to. It rocketed over top of the trees. It wasn't a plane, or a UFO, it's a car! A blue car with a white owl, flying in front of it.

The old turquoise car landed roughly in the field, next to the thicket of tree's I sat in. I limped over, curiously looking at the flying car.

"Oi! Hollie!" a familiar red head, leaned out of the backseat window.

"RON!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know sightseeing. What do you think? We're here to rescue you!"

"Come on, we haven't got all night!" George joked.

Both the twins sat in the front seat.

I climbed in the car with my things, blinking at the sudden light.

"Bloody hell! What happened to your face?" Ron got a good look at my black and blue face.

"Wow, you are so great with the ladies, have I ever told you that." I joked, earning snickers from the twins, "Really, it's a long story, I'd rather not get into it at the moment."

"Hedwig!" I exclaimed and petted her head, she seemed very happy to see me again.

"Your owl is brilliant Hollie." Ron told me.

"She led us right to you, we would have found you sooner, but the car isn't as good at navigating through tree's like she is." George said.

"Really Hollie, what's been going on? You haven't answered any of my letters. I've sent just about thirty of them. Dad came home this morning and said he heard you got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles, then your owl showed up with no note, flying around the house like a vulture, and we've just found you living in the trees. What have those Muggles done to you?"

"How did your dad know, about me?" I asked, avoiding his questions.

"He works for the Ministry, him and mum were going to come see you tomorrow, to make sure you were alright. I couldn't wait another hour, not knowing what's happened to my best mate."

"I've never been happier to see you. I really hope I don't get expelled! I kind of blew my uncle up, like a balloon, before I left."

The twins burst out laughing,

"Alright-"

"Explain-"

"Now!"

I told them about Dobby, his weird warning, how the Dursleys locked me up after the cake incident, and my narrow escape, thanks to my muggle hairpins.

The twins pulled out hairpins of their own.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing muggle tricks." Fred started.

"But, we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." George finished.

"The house-elf sounds very fishy to me." Ron said.

"Definitely dodgy." George agreed.

"So, he wouldn't even tell you who's suppose to be plotting all this stuff?" Fred asked.

"Kind of. He started to bang his head against stuff when I guessed it was his master." I said.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Do you think he's lying to me?"

"Well." Fred said, "Put it this way, House-elves have got powerful magic of their own, bu they can't usually use it without their master's permission."

"I think Dobby has more than one master. He told me that one of his masters has told him great things about me, so maybe that master sent him to warn me about the other masters plot." my head began to hurt from trying to keep my facts straight.

"I reckon that Dobby was sent to stop you from coming to Hogwarts. Someone's twisted idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone who would have a grudge against you?" George asked.

"No." Ron and I said at the same time.

"Honestly, I can't think of anyone, you even got bloody Snape to apologize to you last year." Ron told them.

"Yeah I still can't believe that happened. I don't have any enemies or anything. I mean, Pansy Parkinson sent me a few dirty looks last year, but we've never even talked before." I added.

"Whoever it is, probably got their fun, so I wouldn't worry about it." George said, trying to make me feel better.

"Anyway, I'm so glad we came to get you!" Ron exclaimed, "I thought something was weird, at first I thought it was our owl Errol's fault."

"Why?"

"He's ancient. Percy wouldn't let me borrow his owl, I thought maybe Errol was just collapsing before he delivered the letter to you, it wouldn't be the first time. The weird thing is Malfoy hasn't answered any letters all summer either. They kept getting returned unopened, same thing happened to Hermione when she sent him one too."

"Huh. That's strange, maybe a House-elf is stealing his mail too." I laughed, "Knowing Draco he's probably just on vacation out of the country."

"Yeah, I bet that's it."

"So." I said feeling a bit dizzy, "Do your parents know you have their car?"

"Er, no." Ron answered, "Dad had to work tonight. Hopefully,we'll be able to get it back in the garage without mum noticing we flew it."

"Um. How are you going to explain how I showed up? I don't even have my broomstick." I asked.

The three of them looked at each other, the car swerved to the left.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." George said, thankfully looking out the windshield again.

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department." Ron explained, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"That doesn't sound boring. What's the department do?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house."

"But, your dad – this car-"

Fred laughed, "Yeah, dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff."

"We'll be there in ten minutes." George said down through the windshield.

The lower and lower the car flew, the worse I felt.

"Touchdown!" Fred said, with a slight bump, we hit the ground.

I looked out at the Weasley's house for the first time.

It looked as though it had once been a large one story stone building, but extra rooms were added here and there, it was several stories high and crooked. It has to be held up by magic. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read: THE BURROW.

"It's not much." Ron said.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed, awed by the whimsy of it.

We got out of the car, I leaned on Ron, my ankle's all puffy looking now.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly and wait for mum to call us for breakfast." Fred said.

"Then, Ron you come bounding downstairs going 'mum look who showed up in the night'." continued George.

"And she'll be all pleased to see Hollie-jolly and she won't need to know we flew the car." finished Fred.

I swayed on my feet a bit, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Right!" Ron turned to me, "Come on, Hollie I sleep at the – at the top."

Ron turned a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house.

The three of us wheeled around to see what he was staring at.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, I've never seen anyone look so angry.

Oh no, I swayed again, days of not eating proper has finally caught up with me.

Mrs. Weasley began to lecture the boys and my vision went spotty. I felt someone grab my shoulder shaking me, but I fell and everything went completely dark.


	4. Get Well Soon

**Author's note: Hello! ready for some chapter four! Finally, no more Dursleys! Well, kind of. I hope you're all having a great day! Hugs and kisses to all my reviewers, thanks for taking the time to review! As, always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.4: Get well soon

I sat up and looked around the room, the walls are covered in dragon posters, flying around, and breathing fire. Very little sunlight filled the room, it must be late in the afternoon, I've been asleep all day.

 _I've got to stop passing out,_ I thought to myself, _it's really inconvenient._

I bolted out of the bed, falling straight on to my bum, I forgot my ankle is useless. I looked at it and someone must have wrapped it up while I was asleep. I hopped down the stairs, grabbing the wall for dear life. I don't want them to think I'm a lazy good-for-nothing. I heard chatter and the clanking of dishes in the dinning room. I limped into the room, pausing awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Mrs. Weasley shot out of her chair when she saw me,

"My goodness! You should not be on that ankle, dear. What are you doing out of bed?"

Fred quickly jumped up and gently sat me in the empty chair at the end of the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep all day."

"No need to apologize sweetie, you can't help that you fainted, you've had a rough week. Now drink this up, it will help heal your ankle and face." Mrs. Weasley sat a glass down filled with something from the cauldron hanging over the fireplace.

"Thank you." I said and I gulped it down.

It didn't taste very good, but it made me feel warm all over.

"Good, now I've fixed you some soup, I figure richer foods will make you ill and we don't want that to happen." she smiled at me, putting a bowl of vegetable soup in front of me.

I tried to eat slowly, but it's probably the best thing I've had all summer.

Everyone started talking again, except for little Ginny Weasley, she stared at me, and every time I tried to talk to her, she just squealed.

After she excused herself, I turned to Ron,

"What's wrong with Ginny, did I offend her or something?"

"Oh no, she's been asking me about you all summer, it's a bit annoying really. She's just star struck because you're famous." he explained.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that."

"Ron, George, Fred, the garden a good needs de-gnoming tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

"Ok, mum."

"I'll help." I offered, "I've never seen a gnome before."

"That's sweet of you dear, but you need to stay off that ankle for at least another day. Resting and feeling better is the only thing you should worry about."

Mrs. Weasley helped me back up the stairs, after dinner. Even though, I slept all day, I quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke again, this time in the morning. My body and face feel, so much better, I swung my feet off the bed to see how my ankle's healed.

Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the hallway,

"You better not be on that ankle!"

I threw the covers back over me and smiled innocently, when she opened the door. She sat a tray in front of me, it had a glass of water, a cup of tea, a bowl of oatmeal, a muffin, and an apple.

"How are you feeling today? You look well." she brushed my unruly hair back.

"I feel, great! Good as new!" I told her.

"I'm so happy to hear th-"

"MUM THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" Ginny's voice called out from a few floors below.

Mrs. Weasley hurried out the door, "Ginny it's rude to yell!"

I ate my breakfast and wonder who was visiting the Weasleys. Light fast-pace footsteps stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hollie, my goodness, are you alright?"

"Professor McGonagall?"

She sat in the desk chair beside the bed,

"I came over as soon as I heard. What happened? You said you were doing just fine in your letter last week."

"A house-elf stole my diary, and sent you letters, pretending to be me."

"Pardon?"

"Trust me, I wish I was kidding." I told her. I told her everything Dobby told me.

She opened her mouth several times, but she never said anything.

"Professor, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well, this morning I picked up the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking my morning tea, and your uncle made the front page. I was worried that they were going to expel you, so I marched myself down to the Ministry. Then I ran into Arthur Weasley, who informed me, that you were staying at his house, and here I am."

"What did the picture of Uncle Vernon look like?"

"Lets just say, the Muggles were very confused by the life like blimp floating in the sky."

I giggled, clutching my sides, I wish I knew what kind of spell that was so I could do it again.

"Did they get him down?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm not getting expelled am I?"

"Heavens no. They know better. I am curious though, on what spell you used on your uncle."

"I don't know, I didn't have my wand on me. When he grabbed me, I got really angry and the lights started to flickered, next thing I knew he looked like an oversized balloon." I explained.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"Really? That was very powerful magic Hollie, Merlin couldn't have done it at your age."

I shrugged,

"I don't even know how I did it."

"I'm sure it was just a fluke thing, no need to worry."

"What do you think about Dobby's warning, about Hogwarts this year?" I asked, wanting her opinion on the matter.

"I think that it takes extremely dark forces to threaten Hogwarts, I wouldn't dismiss him entirely, but I wouldn't dwell to much on it. It sounds a bit odd to me." she reassured me.

"Thanks Professor."

"You are very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run." she smiled, and vanished into thin air.

The twins came in and carried me into the living room for a change of scenery. Ron joined us, along with Ginny. She smiled at me every time I looked at her, she's a little strange, but a very sweet girl. She's so lucky, having such a big, fun family.

About an hour later, Professor McGonagall walked down the steps like she never left.

"Hollie dear, I went and got all of your things from the Dursleys residents. I placed them inside the room you're staying in."

"Oh thank you! You didn't need to do that." I exclaimed.

"It was no trouble at all. I took everything I could think of, even the shampoo in the bathtub." she informed me.

"You're so amazing, Professor!"

"Yes, well, thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer holiday, I hope you'll write me. I'll be on the look out for the house-elf, in case he tries anything again."

"Bye Professor, thank you, I write you everyday, I promise!"

"Make sure your schoolworks done, now I know your able to do it."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her sarcastically.

She gave a little wave, and disappeared like before.

"Blimey, that woman scares me." Ron said.

"I thought all women scared you Ronnikins!" George ruffled Ron's hair.

Ron tackled George, and Fred joined in, Ginny didn't hesitate to throw herself in the battle either.

That''s exactly how Mr. Weasley found them, moments later.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" he called out and they all stopped.

I sat quietly, I never met their dad yet and I'm not sure what he's like. He's a thin man, mostly bald, the little hair he has, is the same shade of red, as all the Weasley children.

"Good lord, you must be Hollie Potter!" he turned his attention to me, "The boys have told me so much about you."

He shook my hand, smiling widely. He's as nice and kind as his wife. I'm starting to really envy Ron's life.

* * *

The next day, the bruises and the sprain in my ankle healed completely. I can walk without a problem now. Ron, and I sent a letter to Hermione, letting her know what's been going on, using Errol. I sent Draco a short letter, using Hedwig, as sort of a test to see if he gets it. Ron finally showed me his room, it's at the very top, right below the attic.

I stepped into the room, and it felt like I entered a furnace. Nearly everything in the room, is the same shade of orange. His walls are plastered in _The Chudley Cannons_ Quidditch posters. His bedspread even had two giant black C's with a speeding cannonball. It was untidy with schoolbooks, and comics lying around. Scabber's relaxed on the windowsill curled next to Matilda. She's not a very scary cat.

Ron watched me nervously, as though he was waiting on my opinion.

"It's a bit small." Ron said quickly, "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic, he's always banging on the pipes and groaning. . ."

I smiled broadly,

"This is the best house, I've ever been in!"

Ron's ears turned pink.

"Hey Hogwarts letters came!" Fred and George burst into Ron's room.

"Yeah, can you believe they let us come back!" Fred laughed.

George handed me my letter, and threw Ron his.

It said to meet the train at platform nine and three-quarters, Kings Cross, same as last year. It also gave a list of new books we needed for the school year.

"Mum, said that we should go get our school stuff today, get it over with." George said.

Fred peered over at my list,

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said, "The new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen a picture of him?"

"No, why would that matter?"

"I'll be right back." Fred skipped out of the room.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Dunno how mum and dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year." George said to Ron, "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs Robes and a wand and everything. . ."

I didn't say anything, instead I stared intensely at one of Ron's posters, pretending I couldn't hear their conversation. Maybe I could do something for them, they did take me in, after all.

Fred came back in to Ron's small bedroom, carrying a book.

"This is Lockhart." he said pointing to the large Wizarding photo on the back of the book.

He's the most ridiculously good looking man I've ever seen.

"Holy moly, I don't think I'll be able to read my textbooks, if he's on them all." I said staring at the photo. He winked and I giggled.

The boys groaned,

"Even mum fancy's him." Fred rolled his eyes, "Speaking of mum, she said to be down for lunch in an hour, we'll head to Diagon Alley afterwards."

* * *

After a quick lunch, Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the large kitchen fireplace, grabbing a flower pot from the mantle.

"We're running low Arthur." she sighed, "We'll have to buy more today. Ah, well guests first! After you Hollie, dear."

She offered me the flowerpot.

"Okay, um what am I suppose to do exactly?" I stammered.

"She's never traveled by Floo power before mum, remember." Ron added quickly.

"Sorry, Hollie dear, I forgot." she patted my head.

"Hollie, watch us first." Fred told me.

He took a pinch of the powder out of the flowerpot and threw the powder in the fire. With a roar, the fire turned bright green, Fred stepped right into it, and shouted "Diagon Alley!". He vanished.

"You must speak very clearly, dear." Mrs Weasley told me, as George disappeared out of sight too, "And be sure to get out of the right grate. . "

"The right what?" I asked nervously, staring at the fire.

"There are an awful lot of Wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"She'll be fine Molly, don't fuss," Mr. Weasley told his wife.

I took a pinch of the Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. I took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze.

I opened my mouth, instantly swallowing a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gonAlley." I coughed.

I felt like I was being suck through the tubes of a vacuum cleaner. I nearly lost my lunch twice as I twirled around. Squinting I caught glimpses of the rooms beyond. I closed my eyes, willing for it to stop, and then.

I fell, face forward, onto a cold stone floor, and my glasses snapped at the bridge.

Dizzy, and bruised again, covered in soot, I got up on my feet, holding my glasses up to my eyes.

Wherever I am, it's not Diagon Alley.


	5. Knockturn Alley

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry for not** **updating the last few days. I had to stay by myself at my Great grandparents house while they were on vacation because their cat has co dependency issues. Anyway they don't have tv, internet or relaible cell service. It was terrible, plus their house is really haunted. It was so scary i just slept in my car with the cat one night. But, I'm home now! Yay! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! This chapter is my favorite so far! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.5: Knockturn Alley

The store I'm in looks like a horror movie set. I've got to get out of here, before I get chopped up, and put in someone stew. The store looks empty and I ran out of there as fast as possible. The dingy alleyway was full of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. An old wooden sign said: Knockturn Alley. _Knockturn Alley_ _more like Wrongturn Alley,_ I thought to myself, _this would make a great movie_.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" an old witch, leered at me.

"I'm fine thanks."

Several old people began to surround me, I look so out of place.

"Don't worry we'll help you find your way back." she said through rotten teeth.

I noticed she's carrying a tray of what looks like human fingers. I backed myself into the wall, they have me cornered.

"I said no thank you, leave me al-"

"HOLLIE! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"

The old witches and wizards scattered at the sight of Hagrid's giant form.

"Hagrid?" I croaked in relief, "I got lost – Floo powder is awful!"

Hagrid pulled me away from the rotten teeth witch, and led me down a twisted alleyway into bright sunlight.

"Yer a mess." Hagrid bushed soot off of me.

"I realize that, thanks Hagrid." I said wiping my face off with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Knockturn Alley's a dodgy place, Hollie, don' want no one ter see yeh down there-"

"I got lost, hang on, what were you doing down there, anyway?"

"I was looking fer Flesh-Eating Slug repellent. They're ruining the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own, are yeh?"

"No, I've been staying with the Weasleys, but we got separated." I explained, "I've got to find them. . ."

We set off down the street.

"Hows come yeh never wrote back ter me?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt.

I explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.

"Lousy Muggles." Hagrid growled, "If I'd've known-"

"Hollie, over here!" Ron flagged me down.

The other Weasleys sprinted up the street, Mrs. Weasley looked frantic.

"Hollie." Mr. Weasley panted, "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley." Hagrid said grimly.

"Excellent." Fred and George said together.

"We've never been allowed in." Ron said enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not." Hagrid told the boys.

"It was terrifying, like right out of a bad movie."

"What is a movie?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a – a – thing muggles watch on a t.v." I tried to explain.

Before I could be asked anymore question, Mrs. Weasley finally caught up with us. She brushed me off with a big brush.

"Oh, Hollie." Mrs. Weasley cried, "Oh, my dear, you could have ended up anywhere!"

"Well, gotta be off." Hagrid said, trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's emotional outburst, "See yer at Hogwarts."

He strode away, the Weasleys, and I climbed the steps to Gringotts. I enjoyed the face pace journey in the little carts, to the Weasley's Vault. When it was opened however, I felt dreadful, worse than I felt in Knockturn Alley. There's a very small pile of sliver Sickles and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley swept the whole lot into her bag. When we got to my vault, I tried to block the contents with my small frame, and I hastily shoved handfuls of coins into my leather satchel.

Back outside, we all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George spotted their friend Lee Jordan, and they took off to join him.

"Hollie dear, do you need anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Um, actually, I need to go look at the robes." I lied, "Why don't I take Ginny to get hers, we can have some girl time."

"That would be wonderful! Ron come with me and your father we'll go get the school books."

We parted ways, Ginny and I wandered down the street.

Ginny glanced at me every few seconds, still not saying a word.

"Ginny, you know you can talk to me right?"

"I'm sorry, I know, I'm being silly." she said, "I just can't believe you're here! I mean, you're famous and I'm just boring, annoying, little, Ginny Weasley."

"You're definitely not boring or annoying Ginny, plus you're taller than me!"

"Really you think so?"

"Duh! I have thick shoes on and you're still three inches taller."

"No I mean, you don't think I'm annoying or boring?"

"No way, you're brilliant! The little sister I always wanted."

"I've always wanted a sister too!"

"There you go, we can be sisters if you want."

"I would love that – hey Hollie where are you going?"

I steered her away from the second hand robe shop, and instead led her to Madam Malkin's.

"I need new robes too, I've grown since last year." I lied.

"You look the same to me."

"Thanks."

We walked into Madam Malkin's Robe shop.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Madam Malkin looks the same as last year, covered in plum colored robes.

"Yes, I need a robe fitting." I told her.

"Right this way, dear."

"Um, can I talk to you, privately." I said quietly to Madam Malkin.

I turned to Ginny,

"I'm a bit sensitive about my robe size, it's a muggle thing."

She nodded, pretending to understand.

Madam Malkin led me to a tiny office.

She smiled,

"I think I know what this about. You girls can't fool me."

"Really?"

"Of course, every year there's always a few of you girls, you look a bit younger than the usual lot, but I can tell your type from a mile away." she said in a fake cheery voice.

"What type would that be?" I asked confused.

"You know, boy crazy. You want me to take your robes in to show your. . . assets off. I can do it for an additional charge of course."

Did Madam Malkin just imply that I look like a hussy.

"Excuse me. I do not appreciate what you implied about me, I'm eleven and my robes are fine the way they are." I said furiously.

She turned a little pink,

"Oh. . I apologize. . . Well what do you want then?"

"I need you to measure and make robes of the girl I came in here with, without her knowing about it."

"That's quite the demand. I doubt I can do it." she held her hand out.

I huffed, dug a Galleon out of my bag and handed it to her.

"How about now?"

"I think, I might be able to manage it." she winked and pocketed the coin.

We walked back out to Ginny.

"Alright, you two hop on the stools." Madam Malkin ushered her assistant over.

"I'm – I'm not getting any robes here." Ginny said turning bright red.

"I measure everyone who walks through my door, helps me keep track of popular sizes." Madam Malkin said smoothly.

She had Ginny hop onto a stool and started to measure her. Her assiatant measured me, sadly I'm the same height as last year. When we were done, I bought the robes that were made with Ginny's measurements. Next, we went to the second hand robe shop. Thankfully Ginny had to use the restroom, and I hid all the robes around her size before she got back.

"There is nothing that will fit me!" Ginny said, sounding frustrated, after we went through all the racks.

"I guess we'll have to come back in a few weeks, maybe they'll have them then. Hey I know! Why don't you try my robes from last year on, they might work."

"Alright, I just hope mum and dad don't have to buy me new ones. They have to get me so much as it is." she worried.

"It'll be fine." I promised her.

We walked to Flourish and Blotts, to find the rest of the Weasley clan. As we approached it, I noticed a huge crowd jousting outside the doors, trying to get in.

A large banner's spread across the front,

 _Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography 'MAGICAL ME' today 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm._

"Oh my gosh, we're actually going to meet him!" I squealed, "I hope he's as attractive in real life as he is in his photos."

I grabbed Ginny by the crook of her elbow and we squeezed inside. The crowd seems to be made up of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age.

We sneaked forward finding the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione was standing with her parents, talking Ron's ears off. As soon as she saw me, she threw her arms around me and spoke rapidly,

"It's wonderful to see you again! I've missed you so much! I've been worried all summer. I even tried to call but it seemed to not go through. I sent you a letter through muggle mail, but you didn't answer to that either. I'm so relieved you're alright. Oh, this is my mum and dad-"

I've missed her so much.

I shook her parents hands,

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir. I'm Hollie – Hollie Potter."

"No the pleasure is ours!" Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione has told us so much about you. I'm so happy she's found such great friends."

Hermione blushed,

"Mum you're embarrassing me."

"We'll be able to see him in a minute." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, sounding breathless.

Gilderoy Lockhart slowly came into view. He sat at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. He's wearing robes of forget-me-not blue, that match his eyes exactly. He's even more attractive in person, if that's possible.

A short irritable-looking man pushed past us, stepping on Ron's foot.

"Out of the way!" the man snarled, "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal." Ron said, rubbing his foot.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him and looked up at Ron. Then he made eye contact with me, I suppressed the urge to giggle. He lept to his feet and shouted,

"It can't be Hollie Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my friends. The crowd burst into applause. My faced burned as Lockhart shook my hand for the Photographer; who was clicking away madly.

"Nice big smile, love." Lockhart said through his gleaming perfect teeth, "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he let go of my hand and threw his arm around my shoulder, I squeaked.

"Ladies and gentlemen." he said loudly, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The prefect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for sometime."

"When young Hollie here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to her now, free of charge."

The crowd cheered again.

"She had no idea." Lockhart continued, "That she would shortly be getting much more then my book, _Magical Me._ Yes, ladies and gentlemen I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this september, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd roared and I was handed all of Lockhart's collection. I staggered out of the crowd and Mrs. Weasley took my _Magical Me_ book.

"I'll get this signed dear, why don't you go get your other school books."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I navigated away from the crowd, I shoved the other books into my satchel. Across the store, I noticed a familiar fair-haired boy.

I sprinted full speed at him,

"DRACO!"

He turned around startled, and quickly crammed a piece of paper into his pocket. I threw my bag down and threw my arms around him,

"I've missed you so much!"

He didn't seem very excited to see me.

"Yeah? I'm sure you did. Is that why you haven't sent a single letter all summer? You couldn't even send one on my birthday!" he said angrily.

"I couldn't! Now listen to me, I've had one weird summer, I've been staying with the Weasleys and-"

"Oh I see. Too busy prowling around with the lower class to remember your best friend Draco."

"No, Stop me so mea-"

"Malfoy!" Ron and the others found us.

"Why didn't you answer our letters all summer?" Hermione asked, stepping beside me.

"Because I'm not your friend, Granger." he said cold as ice.

What's happened to my best friend?

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her lip started to tremble.

"What do you think it means? Not as smart as everyone thinks, are you muggleborn? I let myself get to chummy with you lot last year, my fathers helped me see the error of my way. This year I'm not making the same mistake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm talking Hollie, she the only one worthy enough of my time." he turned away from the other three, facing me.

"What's wrong with you Draco! You're being a real prat. You need to apologize to them now!" I yelled at him.

Instead he said,

"I'll forgive you for not sending letters this summer, if you stop being friends with them." he pointed at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron looked ready to fight him.

"That will never happen Draco, now please stop being like this."

"I'm trying to help you Hollie! You shouldn't be associated with the scum of the wizarding world."

"Help me seriously? We can't be friends if you're going to act like this Draco. If you want to continue to be my friend then I suggest you tell me what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong, can't you see, my father's just helped me become better."

"Better? You're not the same person you were a few months ago. I don't like you like this."

He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, well, well – Hollie Potter." a smooth voice said.

A man with long blond hair and a cane, stood behind Draco and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I've heard, quite a bit about you Miss Potter." he smiled, with a sinister look in his eyes.

He turned his attention to Ron and Ginny,

"Hand me down robes, and red hair, you must be Weasleys."

They both turned bright red, and he turned his attention to Hermione.

"You must be Miss Granger, the girl Draco let get higher grades than him. Your parents, they're Muggles, aren't they?"

He said the word Muggle like it was a disease. Hermione didn't get a chance to answer, her parents and the Weasleys had finally found us.

"They're over here!" Mrs. Weasley handed me my book back.

"If it isn't Arthur Weasley." Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley nodded coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Mr. Malfoy said, "All those raids – I hope they're paying you over time."

He looked at the pile of battered books Mrs. Weasley held.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the point of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr, Weasley flushed a dark red.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy said, his eyes strayed over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were watching apprehensively.

He picked my bag up off the ground,

"You might want to be careful with the . . Company you keep. . . You might just end up like your parents."

There way a thunk, someone dropped their books. Mr. Weasley threw himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy books came tumbling down.

"Break it up, break it up." Hagrid pulled them apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut on his lip and Mr. Malfoy had a black eye from a book hitting him.

Mr. Malfoy tossed my bag back at me, his eyes were filled with malice.

"Come, Draco."

Draco walked out with his head down out of the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur." Hagrid picked him up nearly off his feet.

"I know, I couldn't let him insult Hollie's parents in front of her." he brushed himself off.

We hurried up the street, the Grangers were shaking with fright, and Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children. . . Brawling in public. . What Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought."

We walked to the Leaky Cauldron, where we would travel back to the Burrow, using Floo powder again. It didn't bother me to use it this time. I'm too upset about Draco, I can't think of anything else. What has Mr. Malfoy done to him? _I'm going to get him back,_ I promised myself, _I have too_.


	6. Gifts that Keep on Giving

**Author's note: Next Chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy! The latin means, God is Love, it's the real Weasley crest according to Google. Google's never wrong!**

* * *

Ch.6: Gifts that Keep on Giving

It's been two weeks since, I've seen Draco. I've been feeling pure dread since the whole book shop incident. I feel cold even in the warm weather, and I don't know what to do to fix it.

"Here Ginny, these are my last year robes, try them on." I handed her the robes I just purchased a few weeks ago.

"Alright, I doubt they'll fit." she huffed.

"Just try them on, I bet we're closer to the same size than you think."

She put them on and twirled around, checking her appearance in the mirror.

"Wow, they fit really well! Did you even wear them last year? They look brand new."

"See! I told you, I'm always right!" I exclaimed.

"That's the funniest thing you've ever said!" she laughed and ran down the stairs to show her parents the robes.

* * *

Instead of staying in Charlie's old room alone, I moved into Ginny's room with her. The wall's are covered in Quidditch posters, just like Ron's room. Luckily, her bed's a trundle bed and I can on the pull out.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Ginny squealed.

One day we pulled my trunk in, setting it against the wall. I emptied my satchel full of books into the trunk. An odd book was mixed in with my glossy Lockhart books. I don't remember buying it. I picked it up, my head felt like it was going to explode. A ring, a necklace, a goblet, a tiara, and a baby, all flashed across my mind like fire. I dropped the book, and the images disappeared. That was really weird. Slowly, I picked the book back up, nothing happened. Maybe, I just imagined the whole thing. I brushed it off and stuck it back into my trunk. I can be so strange sometimes.

* * *

"Ginny please don't cry! I'm sure Percy didn't mean to say it like that." I comforted her.

"How – else – do – you – mean – to say – it. If – I don't – get – placed – in – Gryffindor – then – he – wont – claim – me." She said in between wails.

"Oh come on now, he even said, what he said was stupid, so what if you aren't in Gryffindor, I almost wasn't. I'll be you're friend no matter what. Hey I know what will make you feel better." I let go of Ginny and opened my trunk and plucked the odd journal up. I've picked it up numerous times since the whole weird vision thing, and nothings happened. I'm sure it's just a harmless old book.

"Here." I handed it to her.

She took it,

"What it is it, and whose Tom Riddle?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"It's a diary, and I have no idea who Tom is, the book fell in my satchel, when your dad beat the tar out of Mr. Malfoy."

She opened it up to the blank pages, " Someone probably donated it. He didn't even write in it before he tossed it."

"I know it's kind of old looking, but the cover is really nice. I figure you should have one, dairy's keep the best secrets."

"I don't know. It kind of seems silly, I don't have much to write about."

"Hey, I keep one." I showed her my pink diary, "They're great! You can write about anything and it never says _shut up_ or _you're stupid for thinking that_."

"Okay, there's no harm in writing, about my jerk of a brother, a little bit. Right?"

"Right!"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOLLIE!"

The Weasley's greeted me on July thirty first. The boys covered the place in confetti, and hung up a battered looking 'Happy Birthday' banner across the mantel. Mrs. Weasley baking me a two layered cake with pretty white frosting roses. It all overwhelmed me, I wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Mrs. Weasley handed me a big box covered in yellow wrapping paper and a green ribbon.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course, you're the only one with a birthday today. Now open your present!"

I unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautiful, hand-knitted, blanket. It's scarlet red with gold yarn knitted into it. The top of the blanket said Gryffindor, the bottom said Hollie, and the middle has some sort of crest.

"Oh wow! I love it thank you so much!" I grinned covering myself with it, I'm always cold.

"I'm so happy you like it, all the kids get them on their twelfth birthday."

"What's this?" I pointed to the symbol in the middle. It had a knight with a seashells in the shape of a W on his chest, above him said, _Deus caritas est._

"That's the Weasley family crest. I don't know the Potter one, and I thought, well, you are a second daughter to me, so I gave you the Weasley one. You don't mind do you, I can ch-"

I hugged her tightly,

"This is means so much to me." I told her.

"Yeah, mum and dad are already making bets on which one of us you're going to marry." Fred laughed.

"I already told them, it'll be me, I'm the best looking lad in the family after all." George winked.

"No way Georgie, I'm better looking than you!" Fred argued.

"Why don't you asked Hollie's opinion?" Ginny suggested.

"Um well I-" I backed away towards the steps, ready to make a run for it.

"Come on Hollie-jolly, you've got to tell us!" George said.

"Weelllll. I think Fred's the best looking." I said quietly.

George held his heart dramatically,

"Why would you say that Hollie-jolly!"

"Sorry, George, it's just, your right ear is slightly lower than your left ear." I told him.

He covered his ears looking so offended.

"How did you even notice that?"

"I don't know! It's how I can tell you apart so easily." I shrugged.

"I've always wondered how you did that."

"I told you Georgie! I always knew I was the better looking one. Well Hollie-jolly, I think we're getting married now." Fred grinned.

He took my hands and spun me around, George looked sad.

"Hey George." I said with a sly grin, "It's okay everyone knows you're the funnier one."

I sprinted up the stairs before Fred could get me. I heard the whole room laughing and Fred yelled up,

"I"M CALLING THE WEDDING OFF!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall sent me my own set of Quidditch balls for my birthday and note saying she can't wait to see me again.. Draco sent me a pretty silver necklace with a tiny H charm on it. I put it off to the side, I'm more interested in his note.

 _Dear Hollie,_

 _Happy Birthday. (See I can remember my friend's birthdays unlike some people)_

 _I apologize for the way Weasley Sr. behaved in Flourish and Blotts. It had to have been embarrassing being associated with him. I hope you have had time to think about what I said. If you haven't already, I strongly recommend that you drop the Mudblood Granger and the Blood traitor Weasley. I know it seems cruel to you now, but I really am looking out for your best interest. I always have, looked out for you, haven't I. I hope you have a nice summer, I look forward to seeing you soon, at Hogwarts._

 _Your friend, Draco L. Malfoy_

I threw the chain in my trunk, his words made me so confused. I want to help him, but I'm afraid, I might be too late.

The rest of the summer was the most fun I've ever had. I pushed Draco out of my mind, I can't do anything about it, until we get to Hogwarts again anyway. Ginny's been writing non-stop in her dairy since I gave it to her. We played Quidditch, played pranks on Percy, and we listened to the Professional Quidditch league matches on the radio. The strangest thing about living with the Weasley's isn't the magic, it's that they all seemed to genuinely like me.

All good things must come to an end. It's the last night in the Burrow, we all leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. We had a wonderful meal, filled with most of my favorite food. Fred and George ended the evening with a display of Filibuster's Fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced for at least half an hour.

Then it was time for one last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

The next morning, we woke at dawn, with a lot to do. Somehow, all eight of us, six trunks, two owls, a cat, and a rat all fit into the small Ford Anglia. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe, how much room the muggle car had. I know magic has to be involved for us to fit so comfortably.

After we returned home three different times for forgotten things, we were running very late. Mr. Weasley wanted to fly the car to save time, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him. We arrived at King's Cross, at a quarter to eleven.

We threw our things onto the trolleys and ran down to platform nine and three-quarters. Percy strode briskly through the barrier; Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us." Mrs. Weasley told Ron and I, she grabbed Ginny's hand and set off.

In a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute." Ron said, gripping the handle of his trolley.

We wheeled our trolleys around to face the barrier. I'm not nervous at all, I like this much better than Floo powder. Both of us bent low and ran towards the barrier

We gathered speed and

CRASH


	7. Car ride in the Clouds

**Author's note: Hey! Anyone else going to see Mocking Jay pt.2 tomorrow? I can't wait! Big thank you for all the reviews for last chapter! I** **appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ch.7: Car Ride in the Clouds

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards. I was knocked off my feet and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the floor.

"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?" a guard yelled.

"What's it look like? We lost control of the trolley." I gasped, clutching my aching ribs.

Ron picked up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about animal cruelty from the surrounding crowd.

"Why can't we get through?" I hissed at Ron.

"I dunno, we're going to miss the train."

Ron looked wildly around, there were still people staring at us.

I touched the barrier, it felt like solid brick,

"The barrier sealed itself."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Ron said.

"Now is not the time to be sassy with me, Ronald!"

The clock struck eleven, and we missed the train.

"It's gone!" Ron said, sounding stunned, "The train's left. What if mum and dad can't get back to us?"

"Let's just calm down, that man is still watching us." I whispered to Ron.

A man sitting causally on a bench was staring at us, over his newspaper.

"Let's go back to the car and wait for them there. I have some Muggle money, let's get some candy." I tried to make Ron feel better.

We bought our candy, Ron loves muggle candy as much as he loves wizard candy. The man on the bench, got up and bought a drink, while we were paying for our food.

We marched back out into the parking lot where the old Ford Anglia's parked. I feel like someone's watching us, but when I turned around no one was there.

"Let's just get in the car and lock the doors." I told Ron.

"I could fly it!" Ron offered.

"No way. That's the worse idea ever. Your mother would murder us!"

Ron sulked and he put our luggage back in the trunk of the car. I put Scabber's and Matilda in the backseat. I let Hedwig out of her cage, and I wrote a quick note to Professor McGonagall using a piece of scrap paper from the glovebox,

 _Dear Professor McGonagall_

 _Ron and I missed the train. The platform has sealed itself and we think Ron's parents are trapped on the other side. We are waiting out in the car. I hope you can someone to retrieve us, if we have not arrived by the time you get this message. Hope to see you soon! - Hollie P_

Ron got in, and I locked the doors.

"Bit paranoid aren't you?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not!"

The man from the train station, knocked on Ron's window.

"Where's your parents, kids?" he asked, looking around the lot.

"We're just waiting for them, they're in the train station." Ron told him, as he rolled the window half way down.

I suppressed the urge to hit Ron.

"They'll be here any second." I added.

"If you need to get somewhere, I can take you." the man offered.

"Thanks, but we'll wait for our parents." I told the man, not falling for his bait.

"I insist that you come with me." He put his arm in the window going for the lock button.

Ron rolled the window up on the creepy mans arm.

"GO NOW!" I yelled and the car took off in the air.

"AGHHH!" the man yelled, the window rolled down, and the man tumbled to the ground.

Ron steered the car,

"What happened to 'Ron that's a stupid idea'." Ron imitated my voice poorly.

"Um first of all, I don't sound like that. Second, I'd rather get in trouble for flying the car, than to get kidnapped by that weirdo."

"I just thought he was just trying to be helpful."

"Helpful? He was trying to kidnap us."

"Yeah, I kind of got that when he tried to break into the car. Weird, I never thought Muggles had to worry about that kind of thing." Ron said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mum always told us to look out for witches and wizards that smell like death, they steal children and put them in potions to sell, it makes some kind of youth again potion."

"Why do they smell like death?"

"The potion uses the Death flower, after you use one, you'll always smell like death. What would a Muggle do with a kid?"

"Oh that's creepy. Muggles steal children a lot actually. I use to see it on the news sometimes. Most of the time they find the kids chopped up in the basement of some crazy persons house. Uh Ron -"

A little girl pointed up at our car.

"What?" he seemed focused looking ahead.

"Muggles aren't accustom to seeing cars fly."

"Right." he pushed a silver button on the dash.

The car around us vanished and so did we. We rose higher and London lay, smoky, and glittering below us. Then there was a popping sound and we reappeared.

"Uh-oh." Ron jabbed the Invisibility Booster, "It's faulty-"

He slammed his foot on the accelerator, we shot up into the low, wooly, clouds, and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Well, now what?"

"We need to to see the train to know what direction to go in." Ron said.

"Then what are we doing up here? Dip down again – quickly!"

We dropped and I twisted around, looking down at the ground.

"I can see it!" I yelled, "Right ahead – there."

The Hogwarts Express streaked along like a giant scarlet snake.

"Due north." Ron said, checking the compass on the dashboard, "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so – hold on."

We shot up through the clouds, moments later, we burst into a blaze of sunlight. The view's spectacular, the wheels of the car skimmed the sea of white fluffy clouds.

"Now, all we have to worry about now, is airplanes." Ron joked.

We burst out laughing, and didn't stop for a long time.

We ate our candy, and Matilda fell asleep in between Ron and I.

"How jealous do you think Fred and George are going to be, when we show up in your dad's car."

"Very jealous, they're going to yell at each other for not coming up with it first."

Several uneventful hours flew by, I admit the fun's really starting to wear off.

"Can't be much further, can it?" Ron croaked, "Ready for another check on the train?"

It's still right below us, winding past the snow capped mountain. Ron accelerated and drove us upward again, but the engine began to whine. We exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired." Ron said, "It's never been this far before."

We both pretended not to notice the whining growling louder and louder as the sky got darker.

"Not far." Ron patted the dashboard.

"There!" I shouted, making Ron and Matilda jump, "Straight ahead!"  
The silhouette of the castle stood against the dark horizon. The car started to shudder, losing speed.

"Come on!" Ron shook the steering wheel.

We flew over the lake, the castle is right ahead. Then the engine died completely.

"Oh no." Ron said.

The nose of the car dipped, we gathered speed, heading right for the solid stone wall. I held onto Matilda and closed my eyes, tense for the impact.

"Nooooo!" Ron yelled, and I opened my eyes.

He swung the steering wheel wildly, we missed the wall by inches. Ron let go of the wheel and pulled his wand out.

"Stop! Stop!" he whacked the dashboard, but the ground was still flying up towards us at an alarming rate.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" I screamed grabbing for the wheel, but it was too late.

CRUNCH.

With an earsplitting bang, we hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground. I smashed my head against the passenger side window and it rained glass on me. I shielded Matilda from it and she hissed at the car. Ron let out a low, despairing groan.

"Are you alright?" I asked urgently, holding my head.

"My wand!" he said in a shaky voice, "Look at my wand!"

He held it up and it's snapped almost in half, the tips dangling limply, only holding on by a few splinters. I opened my mouth to say something comforting, but something hit the side of the car with the force of a charging bull. It sent me lurching sideways into Ron, then something hit the roof.

"What's happening?" Ron gasped.

I looked out the windshield, the tree we hit is attacking us.

"Aaargh!" Ron screamed, "Run for it!"

He threw his full weight against the door, but a second later he was knocked backwards into my lap by a viscous uppercut from another tree branch.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the roof of the car sagged.

Suddenly, the engine restarted.

"Reverse!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, and the car shot backwards. I could still hear the tree ripping itself up, as it tried to still hit us.

"That-" Ron panted, "Was close."

"Yeah, can you get off me now?"

"Sorry!" he moved over, "Well done, car-"

The car however, reached the end of its rope. The doors flew open and it ejected us. I landed on the cold muddy ground and Matilda landed on all fours gracefully. The luggage popped out of the trunk and Hedwig's empty cage shot into the air. Then, the dented, scratched, and steaming car rumbled off into the darkness.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, "Dad will kill me."

"Not if your mum gets you first."

"Now is not the time for jokes!" he said angrily.

I thought it was funny.

"Can you believe our luck?" Ron said miserably, picking up Scabbers, "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

"At this point Ron, yes I can believe it. I don't know what I did to get such bad luck this year, but I already feel like this is going to be the worse year ever, and classes haven't even officially started yet. Come on, we'd better get going, before it starts to rain." I said wearily.

"It doesn't look like it's going to rain."

I rolled my eyes and we drug our trunks up the grassy slope, towards the great oak front doors.

We pulled the doors open and Snape was on the other side with his arm reached out.

"Oh hello, Professor Snape, fancy seeing you here!" I forced a smile.

We are in so much trouble.


	8. Punishment

**Author's note: Hey new chapter! Sorry I've been having a busy week, I'll try to update more, I promise. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.8: Punishment

"My office now!" Snape led us away from the hallway, where I smelled the delicious food being served in the Great Hall.

He marched us down to the dungeons where his office is located. Snape closed the door and whirled dramatically around to stare us down.

"So." he said softly, "The trains no longer good enough for the famous Hollie Potter and her side kick Weasley."

"Sir, I can explain! We are victims of a series of unfortunate events."

"Are you aware, that over half the staff of the school, and almost every member of the Ministry of Magic, has been searching for the two of you, the last five hours? I hope that there is a very – very – very, good explanation for your sake Potter. The two of you are facing serious consequences. Now, Weasley what did you do with the car?"

 _Did Snape just read our minds?_

Snape held up todays issue of the Evening Prophet.

"You were seen." he hissed, showing us the headline: Flying Ford Anglia Mystified Muggles.

"By no less than seven muggles. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Weasley?"

Ron nodded, and my stomach dropped. . . If anyone finds out it was Mr. Weasley who bewitched the car, he'll get sacked for sure.

"Sir, we feared for our lives, we didn't think-"

"Silence Potter. Now lucky for you, your fate does not rest in my hands. I am going to go get your Head of House." his eye's lingered on the trickle of blood, that I felt running down my face, " And Madam Pomfrey."

Ten minutes passed and Snape returned with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"My Goodness!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

She bandaged both Ron and I up at once, and then left to go back to the feast.

As soon as we weren't in danger of bleeding to death, Professor McGonagall started talking rapidly,

"What happened? The note you sent with Hedwig said you had trouble with the platform."

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier.

"So, we had no choice, we had to go back out to the parking lot, Professor because people were still staring at us."

"Why didn't you wait for your parents, Mr. Weasley, like the note said you were going to do."

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. Snape opened the door, revealing the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Please explain why you did this." Dumbledore spoke gravely.

I told them the whole story, except about the car being Mr. Weasley's.

"How did you come in possession of a flying car?"

I looked him right in the eye and lied,

"We found it in the parking lot."

Professor Dumbledore let the lie go, but McGonagall saw right through me. When I finished the story, he merely just continued to stare at us through his half-moon spectacles.

"We'll go and get our stuff." Ron said in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Professor McGonagall barked.

"Yeah, Ron what are you talking about?" I added, earning a glare from McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron said.

My heart stopped, I thought detention was on the table, they wouldn't expel us would they? Where would I go? Professor McGonagall looks so disappointed in me, I doubt she'll take me now. There's no way I can go back to the Weasleys either, they'll hate me now for getting Ron in trouble. Dumbledore's voice interrupted, my internal freak out.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." he said, "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you've done. I will be writing both of your families tonight."

"Professor?" I questioned him, "Who are you going to write, as my family? I mean, Professor McGonagall already knows and it'd be silly to write Ron's family twice. I don't have anyone else."

He pursed his lips and Professor McGonagall eyed him.

"Don't lie Potter! The Headmaster knows you live with your muggle family." Snape snapped at me.

"No I don't! Not anymore, my uncle tried to kill me and I blew him up." I said bluntly, there really is no other way to say it.

I expected him to argue with me, but he just stared blankly at me.

"Is it true?" he turned away from me.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall answered.

Snape looked livid, and he pressed his lips together so hard, it looked like his mouth disappeared completely.

"I must go back to the feast, Minerva. I've got to give out a few notices. Come Severus, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample. Dumbledore said, avoiding my question.

Snape stalked after him, his face twisted into a look of pure fury.

"Professor I want to see my sister get sorted." Ron said.

"The ceremony's over. Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

Ron and I exchanged a look of glee, I'm so happy she's in our house!

"Speaking of Gryffindor-"

"Professor, when we took the car, term didn't officially start yet, so Gryffindor technically shouldn't have any points taken from it – right?" I smiled hopefully.

She gave me a piercing look, but I'm sure she almost smiled.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor, but you will both receive a detention."

She waved her wand and over Snape's desk, a plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat here and then go straight up to your dormitory. I must also return to the feast."

"Thank you ma'am. Uh what's the new password?" I asked.

"Wattle bird."

When the door closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it!" he said, grabbing a sandwich.

"For a second I thought we did too." I grabbed the pumpkin juice and poured half the jug in my cup.

The jug magically filled itself back up.

"You seemed so calm, thanks for covering for my dad."

"You're welcome, I hope he doesn't get in trouble."

"Me too. I wonder why McGonagall didn't want us at the feast." He said after drinking a whole goblet of pumpkin juice.

"She didn't want us to show off, It'd encourage others to try it." I guessed.

After we we were full, we left the office, I'm glad Snape didn't come back before we were finished. We took the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Wattle bird." I giggled, I think this is my favorite password.

The portrait swung open and we crawled through. The common room is packed with students, we were welcome by a loud applause.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled, "Inspiring! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years."

A fifth year patted me on the back like I had just won a marathon.

George and Fred pushed their way forward, looking envious like we predicted.

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

"Because you called the wedding off Fred, can't expect me to get over it in just two months can you?" I said holding my heart dramatically,

Before he could, retort with a witty reply, I noticed someone who did not look happy at all.

"Hey Hermione!" I grimaced.

"Don't 'hey Hermione' me! Tell me what I heard isn't true. Have the two of you lost your minds?"

Ron turned a very bright shade of red.

"Ah well, would you look at the time." Ron said looking at his wrist, (he doesn't even have a watch on) "I'm tired, I'll see you two in the morning."

He ran up the boy's side staircase, leaving me with a furious Hermione.

I faked yawned,

"I think it's time I go to bed too!" I ran up to my shared room, with Hermione stomping behind me.

"Don't you think you're getting out of this Hollie! We share a room, remember."

I panicked and I locked myself in my wardrobe.

Hermione shook the solid wood door,

"HOLLIE JANA POTTER! Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm twelve, technically I am a child!" I yelled back.

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine, I'll come out as soon as you stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you!" Hermione yelled.

"You just did!"

"Did not!"

"You did." I heard Lavender tell her.

"Fine Hollie, I won't lecture you, if you come out and tell me everything." she said, "Plus, I'll give you your birthday present."

I opened the door and crawled out. I sat indian style on my bed and Hermione joined me. I told her the whole story, she commented here and there, but she kept her promise, she didn't yell once.

"I can't believe the platform sealed itself, do you think it has anything to do with what happened with the House-elf?" she asked.

"You know, I never thought of it, maybe Dobby sealed it to keep me away, he did want me away from Hogwarts."

"You should talk to McGonagall about it." Hermione suggested.

"I'll probably serve detention with her, I'll talk to her about it then."

"It seems really strange, Hollie, I hope it's just a harmless prank." Hermione said looking a bit scared.

"Oh come on, Hermione, I faced Voldemort last year, what can be worse than that?"

"Can you please be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" an unfamiliar voice said, sounding annoyed.

We closed the curtains around my bed,

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"A first year girl, they had an odd one out and we were the only room with four instead of five, so we're stuck with her. I think her names Elsie."

I wish we would have gotten Ginny.

"I think I was promised a present!" I smiled.

Hermione pulled out a small box covered in pink wrapping paper.

I opened the box and pulled out a display of the Eiffel Tower, I looked at it closely. The tiny people moved around the shops at the base of the tower, it even lit up like the real one.

"Please tell me you didn't shrink the tower and all these people to give them to me as a present."

"No, of course not! I bought it at a souvenir shop when I was in France, I had to wait until I was on the train, to charm it. To shut it off, all you have to say is _Averte._ "

"You're amazing Hermione!" I hugged her, "Thank you!"

"I know!" she laughed. "Now, now get to bed, we have classes to prepare for." she got out of my bed and climbed into hers. I put my pajamas on and climbed back into bed.

" _Averte._ " I whispered, turning the tower off. I sat it on my desk, I'll have to unpack everything tomorrow morning. For the first night in a long time, I fell asleep without dreaming


End file.
